Le piège diabolique
by Zeugma412
Summary: Sybille Trelawney fait une nouvelle prophétie. Severus Snape n'y croit pas. Pourtant, les événements prédits commencent à se réaliser...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : K

Pairing : Severus Snape - OC. ; Minerva, Albus et Charlie Weasley.

 **.**

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

Cette histoire lui est dédicacée.

 _Joyeux anniversaire, ma chère !_

* * *

 **.**

Le piège diabolique

( _Niark niark niark !)_

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Severus aurait dû se méfier.

Depuis le début de ce mois, en fait, quand Sybille Trelawney lui avait fait cette nouvelle prophétie :

" _Celui par qui les emmerdes arrivent sera là quand mourra le huitième jour. Prenez garde au piège diabolique !... Un par un, ceux que vous connaissez disparaîtront et vous finirez à terre sans pouvoir vous relever. Celui par qui les emmerdes arrivent sera là quand mourra le huitième jour..._ "

Bien entendu, il n'en avait pas cru un traître mot.

Il aurait dû.

 **.**

Cela commença par l'absence constatée de Hagrid, le vendredi. Le demi-géant n'avait pas assuré ses derniers cours et personne n'avait la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait : certains, parmi les Serpentards, insinuèrent qu'il s'était perdu dans la forêt interdite et qu'une bête affamée en avait fait son quatre heures, son souper et gardé le reste pour la semaine à venir. D'autres, des Gryffondors, battirent en brêche cette idée : malgré sa grande taille, l'homme ne pouvait suffire à pareil stock - même pour un Acromentule.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'angoisse monta d'un degré quand Minerva voulut parler au Directeur dans son bureau. La gargouille gardienne n'était pas à son poste, la porte était ouverte et bien sûr, pas de Bubus dans la place, pas non plus de Fumseck et - pire que tout - pas les soixante-quatorze paquets de bonbons au citron de la réserve mensuelle.

" _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer comme pendant l'affaire des disparitions inquiétantes ?!_ " s'était écrié le Potionniste devant une Minerva plus agacée qu'autre chose. Il avait rapporté la prophétie à la vieille lionne qui n'en avait guère fait cas, tout comme lui... et maintenant.

Les choses empiraient.

Et l'on n'était que la veille de ce fameux huitième jour.

 **.**

Dans la nuit, Flitwick et Chourave disparurent, eux aussi.

 **.**

Et l'aube se leva sur le samedi, huitième jour du mois.

Et tout au long des heures des personnes s'évaporèrent. Même des élèves.

Bonne nouvelle, Granger, Weasley et Potter manquent à l'appel.

Mauvaise nouvelle, on les a retrouvés. Dommage !

 **.**

Les animaux furent concernés, aussi.

Pattenrond et Miss teigne. A la volière, Hedwige et Onyx, le hibou personnel de Severus, et surtout...

Armure, la petite chatte que lui avait confiée Minerva, enlevée alors qu'elle était dans les appartements du Maître des Potions,

malgré tous les Sortilèges de protection.

Ce qui avait mis en rage la Directrice des Gryffondors :

"Je me moque de savoir si oui ou non elle était bien protégée, Severus ! Débrouillez-vous, vous _devez_ la retrouver, sinon vous entendrez parler du pays !"

Traduction : se faire engueuler pendant des heures, avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau. Migraine garantie.

Il préférait un _Doloris_.

 **.**

 **.**

Et c'est pourquoi **,** une heure avant minuit, Severus Snape arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de Magie et de Sorcellerie où il enseignait, dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur la boule de poils à sa charge. En vain.

Pour couronner le tout, une étrange impression d'être suivi le tiraillait, mais, dès qu'il se tournait, il n'y avait que le silence et le vide sous la lumière de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce que...

Une silhouette !

Petite, furtive, avec des ailes membraneuses. Et d'une agilité confondante.

L'être fonça sur lui sans qu'il ait pu lancer un Sort ou se mettre à l'abri, puis disparut dans un ricanement qui aurait empli Peeves d'admiration.

L'ennemi s'était dévoilé, il _devait_ prévenir Minerva. Même s'il fallait pour cela aller la réveiller dans sa chambre.

"Voyons, Severus, tu as assez vu d'horreurs pendant les deux guerres sorcières. MacGo en nuisette ne devrait pas t'effrayer."

Peine perdue. Il courait vers les quartiers de la Lionne, l'estomac noué.

 **.**

Il aurait pu se dispenser de ce malaise : quand il parvint à son but, la vieille Sorcière avait, elle aussi, disparu.

Ne restait sur son lit qu'un objet emballé d'un papier rouge et or.

 _Quel goût déplorable !_

Il défit le tout et trouva :

"Un magnétophone à cassettes ?!"

L'appareil moldu étant charmé pour fonctionner dans un environnement magique, il appuya sur le bouton et la voix de Minerva s'éleva :

"Severus, si vous écoutez cette cassette, c'est que j'ai été, moi aussi, enlevée par l'ennemi...

 _Choueeeette ! Euh... Oh non, quelle tristesse !_

... **Ne paniquez pas !**

 _Rassurez-vous, j'aurais plutôt tendance à pavoiser._

... C'est sur vos épaules que repose le salut de Poudlard, des professeurs et des élèves.

 _Est-ce que l'on peut ôter les deux dernières catégories ?_

... Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez...

 _Je vais y réfléchir. J' peux vous donner ma réponse dans six mois ?_

... sera de retrouver toutes les personnes portées disparues...

 _Pas la peine d'attendre six mois, c'est non !_

... Severus, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête !

 _Flûte, elle m'a entendue !_

... non, mais je vous connais mieux que vous-même. Je sais qu'en ce moment, vous n'avez pas envie _du tout_ de tenter quelque chose.

 _C'est le côté Serpentard qui parle... et mon désir de solitude._

... Reprenons depuis le début...

 _Bis repetita non placent. Abrégez, Minerva !_

... j'y viens. Allez au septième étage, devant la tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre la danse à des Trolls. Passez trois fois devant, tirez la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

 _Vous vous êtes trompée d'histoire, ma chère, et au tarif où sont les droits d'auteur..._

... Oups ! Au temps pour moi. Une porte apparaîtra. Entrez, tout simplement ; vous trouverez des Artefacts et des parchemins qui vous aideront grandement dans votre quête.

Fin du message."

 _Youpi !_

"Cette cassette s'autodétruira dans cinq secondes."

 _Minerva, Minerva, vous regardez trop la télévision quand vous êtes en vacances..._

... quatre, trois, deux...

 _Elle ne va pas oser, tout de même ?_

\- **BOUM !"**

 _Tiens, si !_

 **.**

 **.**

C'est au cinquième _Récurvite_ que Severus retrouva sa pâleur habituelle et son mauvais caractère assorti.

La distance Tour des Gryffondors - septième étage fut parcourue à une allure d'escargot, Poudlard, d'humeur joueuse, déplaçant le moindre escalier sur le parcours du Maître des Potions. Ce qui fit qu'il atteignit son but une minute avant le deuxième jour du Week-End.

Il passa devant la tapisserie, la porte apparut, il l'ouvrit.

L'endroit était aussi sombre que le troisième sous-sol de chez Barjow et Beurk.

 _Minuit moins vingt secondes._

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

 _Minuit moins dix secondes._

Il pivota, tournant le dos à l'huis obscur.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Une horloge tinta... _MINUIT !_

Severus réalisa trop tard.

Deux bras puissants le saisirent et l'emmenèrent dans le noir,

derrière la porte refermée.

 **.**

* * *

Alors... angoissant mon cliff, hein ?!

( _Comment ça, non ?_ )

 **.**

Tout de suite, la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

Obscurité, tension, silence.

 **.**

Severus ne savait que penser : sa situation était... étrange.

Son accès à la Magie était bloqué.

D'une ferme étreinte, quelqu'un le retenait prisonnier contre lui mais ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal.

Et les secondes fuyaient, sans que rien ne change.

 _Réfléchis, voyons, puisqu'on t'en laisse l'occasion !_

 _Rappelle-toi..._

 _ **.**_

Les disparitions successives, tant dans le corps enseignant que parmi les élèves, et même les Familiers.

Cette impression que Poudlard les trahissait, engloutissant le moindre indice et permettant à la créature qu'il avait vu de s'évaporer sans laisser de traces.

L'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé quand Minerva elle-même s'était volatilisée, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous _Doloris_.

Et cette fichue prophétie faite par Trelawney qui se vérifiait à chaque seconde :

 _Quand mourra le huitième jour..._

On était même le neuvième, depuis une poignée de secondes,

le neuvième jour de ce mois.

 _ **OH MERLIN !**_

Pourquoi... _pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ?

Sans doute parce que, pour lui, cela n'avait pas d'importance, les années précédentes et même maintenant. Et quelqu'un avait décidé que ça devait changer.

Il était - il avait toujours été la seule cible de cette histoire.

 _Ils_ l'avaient amené ici sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

 _ **Il**_ avait tout manigancé.

 _Celui par qui les emmerdes arrivent sera là quand mourra le huitième jour..._

Une seule personne correspondait à cette définition.

Celle qui l'avait piégé en ce 9 janvier.

 **.**

"Alistair ?!" souffla-t-il.

Le torse sur lequel il était eut un soubresaut - un rire mal réprimé, sans doute - et en réponse à sa question deux lueurs apparurent au-dessus de lui. Son gardien le relâcha et il put se tourner.

Son cher ami Minotaure se tenait devant lui, ses cornes générant des flammèches qu'elles communiquèrent à des bougies flottant autour d'eux, tout en laissant dans l'ombre le reste de la pièce.

Il souriait, et ses yeux souriaient aussi, ravi de son petit effet.

"C'est à toi que je dois ce piège diabolique ?" poursuivit le Potionniste.

L'Homme-taureau hocha la tête et précisa :

"Je ne _pouvais pas_ ne pas être ici en ce jour spécial, mon cher Sev..."

Et il le souleva dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte aussi douce que solide.

"... JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"YEEEEEEESSS ! On va _enfin_ pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses."

C'était la voix d'Albus qui avait jailli des ténèbres et, l'instant d'après, une multitude de néons enchantés chassèrent jusqu'au souvenir de l'obscurité.

Et un Severus à nouveau au sol les vit.

Outre les trois autres Directeurs de Maisons, le Siphonné au Citron, son Phénix désabusé et les Familiers de Poudlard il y avait...

"Charlie ?!

 _-_ En personne, fit le rouquin dont le pétillement des yeux concurrençait celui de Dumbledore, j'ai pu me libérer au dernier moment... enfin, je veux dire qu'Alistair est venu me chercher par la peau du cou. Mes collègues roumains auront du mal à s'en remettre.

\- Nemo, Lydie, vous êtes là aussi ?!

\- Oui, cher ami ! Pour toi, nous avons fait des sacrifices. J'ai fermé le Bar des Louchébems pour le Week-End, et Lydie...

\- ... a mis de côté ses révisions pour les Partiels."

La réflexion de la jeune fille amena un demi-sourire sur le visage du Maître des Potions, tandis que le Capitaine la regardait d'un air peu amène. Ah, ces deux-là !... Ils étaient vraiment ses Français préférés.

Mais... il manquait un Français d'adoption au tableau.

"Vous n'avez pas emmené Flûtiau avec vous ? fit-il, vaguement déçu.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le vieil homme, tu l'as même aperçu tout à l'heure.

\- _Hein ?!_ Où ça ?"

Ce fut Albus qui répondit :

"Il était juché sur les épaules de Dobby et avait déployé ses ailes, tous deux jouant le rôle de la Créature qui t'a échappé. Il s'est beaucoup amusé à le faire.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, mais où..."

 _est-il maintenant ?_ resta coincé dans la gorge du Potionniste. Un _**GROOOWW**_ d'un ton plus grave que dans ses souvenirs lui parvint juste avant d'être percuté par une masse de poils et d'écailles.

 _Ouch_ , _quel choc !..._ Le jeune Hybride avait grandi en taille et pris du poids, depuis qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Peu importait, l'élancement dû à la collision fut vite oublié quand le Féli-Dragon le noya sous les câlins, finissant par se lover autour de son cou.

"Paaarfait ! réitéra Albus, puisque nous sommes au complet, nous allons pouvoir faire la Fiesta.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda un Severus alarmé.

\- Eh bien... j'ai demandé un effort exceptionnel à la Salle sur Demande. Préparez-vous, dans un instant, nous allons nous retrouver à la fête foraine de Coney Island du temps de sa splendeur !"

Et le Directeur sautilla vers le fond de la salle qui se modifiait déjà.

" _Al ?!_ murmura le Potionniste d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour être snapien.

\- Voui, Sev de mon coeur ?!

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Ben, oui. J'lui ai laissé le choix du thème et du décor... Il est chez lui, après tout.

\- **La prochaine fois, assomme-le avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche** **!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Et les deux amis plongèrent dans un univers de néons colorés, de foule compacte et de hauts-parleurs poussés au maximum.

La seule compensation qu'en eut le Maître des Potions, ce fut de voir la tête d'Albus quand un marchand de barbe à papa lui signifia qu'il n'en faisait pas de parfumées au citron.

Ça valait presque la torture visuelle et acoustique qu'ils subissaient.

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

 _Des heures plus tard._

La quasi-totalité des Humains et des animaux était partie. Ne restait dans la Salle sur Demande qu'Alistair, le Maître des Potions et le jeune Flûtiau sommeillant sur un coussin que le Minotaure avait gagné dans un stand de tir à la carabine. Le calme et le silence qu'ils avaient retrouvés engourdissaient leurs sens.

"Tu sais, Sev...

\- Hmm ?!

\- Je voulais te donner un cadeau, mais...

\- Al, répondit le Potionniste, ta présence... _votre_ présence est déjà un cadeau. Rien n'est mieux que cela."

Et il était sincère.

En l'espace d'un mois, ses nouveaux amis l'avaient changé du tout au tout.

Il se souvenait quand ils étaient revenus au bar des Louchébems, après leur aventure chez les Divinités.

Leur groupe avait fait sien la devise des Mousquetaires, d'Alexandre Dumas :

"UN POUR TOUS ET TOUS POUR UN

... _et chacun pour soi pour le dessert_ _!"_ avait ajouté Alistair, espiègle, avant de se précipiter sur la crème brûlée.

Tout ça pour dire que le Severus solitaire avait disparu sans l'aide d'un _Evanesco_.

L'amitié faisait des miracles.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Encore plus tard..._

Severus et Alistair ne quittèrent pas leur refuge. A cause du Minotaure.

Celui-ci avait apporté -clandestinement - le fond de vodka polonaise de Nemo et ils entreprirent de le faire disparaître.

Résultat ?

Le soir les trouva étalés sur le sol, donnant une nouvelle fois raison à la prophétie de Trelawney.

 _... et vous finirez à terre sans pouvoir vous relever._

Bah !

Ils s'en remettront.

Jusqu'à la prochaine...


End file.
